the biggest truth makes everything seem like a lie
by brenda.m
Summary: O desafio era seduzi-la. Mas como seduzir sua maior fraqueza? Porque saber as intenções do seu inimigo não a torna necessariamente a vencedora, uma vez que ele sabe as suas e o melhor é entregar-se da mesma forma que ele se entrega. DHr


"Dizer a verdade torna todo o resto uma mentira, Granger", Draco falou, apertando as amarras das mãos da garota, atrás da cadeira, e tirando o pano que tapava a boca da castanha.

"Por quê?", ela perguntara, ofegante, sentindo as gotas de suor escorregarem pela sua testa.

Draco passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, acompanhado de um pseudo-sorriso irônico. E Hermione pensou, por um segundo, que se ele estivesse beijando-a, aquele pseudo-sorriso deveria ter um gosto amargo. Feito o gosto das ofensas mais cruéis.

"Porque essa era minha missão de comensal da morte", respondeu-lhe, de uma única vez.

Ela, então, sorriu-lhe de volta, ciente que esta era a maior provocação ao alcance. Mas Draco já sabia disso... Claro que ele sabia. E ele sabia a sua intenção, o que era justo, ao mesmo tempo em que era o jogo mais mortal.

Saber as intenções do seu inimigo não o torna necessariamente um vencedor, uma vez que ele sabe as suas e o melhor é entregar-se da mesma forma que ele se entrega, até algum dos dois entender o bastante pra sentir pelo outro _mais do que a missão os permite._

"Minhas mãos estão dormentes", ela dissera, como quem comenta do tempo.

"Eu sei"

"Não pode tirar as amarras?"

"Claro"

"E por que não tira?"

"Você não percebe, Granger? Eu também estou preso, tsc tsc tsc..." Pausara, tomando um gole de alguma bebida escura.

"Engraçado, Malfoy: você parece livre, sabe...", Ela o irritara, dando-lhe o primeiro olhar de desprezo.

"Foi uma metáfora"

"Acha que uma metáfora escrota, sobre como você me barganhou em troca da vida da Sra Malfoy, vai me acalmar, imbecil?" Perguntou, sarcástica.

"Como se você não estivesse me usado pra barganhar a vida do seu amado amiguinho Pobretão... _Lembra_?", Perguntara, pronunciando as palavras em seu ouvido, "Informações e sexo pelo endereço do esconderijo em que colocamos o Weasley e aquela outra pobretona... Foi esse o trato...", Afirmara, mordiscando a pele do pescoço dela e girando a língua no local, "..._Não foi Granger_?", dissera, ajoelhando-se na frente dela para beijá-la, enquanto uma de suas mãos adentravam a saia da garota, um de seus dedos dirigiram-se a já presente umidade, rodeando o clitóris da inimiga, "Responde, Granger..."

"Aham", ela apenas concordou, ofegante.

O desafio era seduzi-la, torná-la como as outras eram, ainda que ela fosse se tornar algo distante de uma simples aposta. Porque ela não era uma aposta. E as melhores apostas são aquelas em que vencemos fazendo sacrifícios, assim, no final o que resta é apenas o que nos importa: o orgulho. Mas isso não alterava o fato de que seu desafio era seduzi-la. Mas como seduzir sua maior fraqueza?

"A Pergunta é: O que você faz aqui?"

"Perdão..?"

"Eu não sou idiota, Granger. Você não é tão indefesa a ponto de se deixar enfeitiçar por nada, tsc tsc tsc" Draco dissera.

"Harry vem_ tentar_ me salvar..."

"Obviamente"

"...E por esta razão todos os comensais juntamente de Voldemort estão a caminho..."

"Mais uma vez perpicaz, Granger..."

"O fato é que enquanto a batalha final ocorre, Lupin e Sr Weasley estarão no esconderijo desprotegido pra tentar salvar o..."

"...Pobretão. Ah claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes?" Pausara, "Você faria tudo por ele, não faria? Aliás, você _fez_...", O loiro completou, desviando o olhar, sentindo-se confuso.

"Os comensais vão chegar a qualquer hora... Mas pra atrair a todos, é preciso que ocorra uma batalha real, _uma perda real..._Eu entendo que me odeie, Malfoy. Mas não é como se o ódio fizesse alguma diferença a essa altura. Harry não sabe, mas eu vou morrer, porque se isso acontecer, os comensais vão atingi-lo e achar que tem chance, e vai ser mais fácil pro Sr Lupin e Weasley conseguirem salvar Rony...", a garota falara, com a voz fraca, "E desamarra essa merda das minhas mãos", ele lhe lançara um revirar de olhos, "Por favor...?"

"ok, ok, sangue-ruim" Dissera, antes de livrá-la do feitiço que a prendia, "Já vai morrer mesmo."

"Vai ser por uma boa causa..."

"Sua vida pela vida pela vida do Weasley... Como o Potter concordou em manter esse plano? O quatro olhos é gay ou quê?", Inquirira, dando um longo gole no firewhiskey

"Eu ia morrer de qualquer jeito, Malfoy"

Ele respirara fundo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros platinados.

"Você_ vai_ morrer por nada", Falara, com a voz grave, "Nunca foi uma barganha: Eu menti", Dissera, "Dei o endereço errado do esconderijo..."

"Você estava sob o efeito de Veritaserum, tsc tsc"

"O esconderijo troca de endereço a cada 24horas. Temos mais de um, Granger. Não estamos falando de amadores..."

A garota levou uma das mãos ao rosto, desnorteada.

"Isso é uma armadilha, é claro. Voldemort está esperando seus amiguinhos irem buscar o Weasley, pra usá-los todos como arma de troca pela vida do Potter, que instantâneamente aceitará morrer pelos amigos..."

"Eu te odeio" Ela murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto em velocidade recorde, trêmula de tanta náusea.

"Não, você não odeia. Você _tenta_ me odiar. E você nunca quis realmente morrer pelo Weasley...", contara, seguro.

"Não é uma questão de... morrer... pelo Ronald, imbecil... É que, eu sabia que morrer de alguma maneira, só q-q-queria que essa morte pudesse salvar o máximo de... vidas..." Explicara, com a voz embargada.

"Você não vai morrer, Granger. Você vai ficar aqui, presa e segura, enquanto a batalha final acontece"

"Voldemort deixou que ficasse aqui comigo?"

"Barganhei minha vida pela sua, tsc tsc tsc"

"Por quê?"

"..."

Houve então um silêncio, que mais parecia um abismo.

"Não vai me responder, Loiro aguado?", ela perguntou novamente, agressiva.

Malfoy não queria ouvi-la, não queria confrontar a verdade por trás de seus atos: O orgulho era o que marcava seu nome, seu sangue, sua falta de romantismo. Granger era quem marcava sua pele, seus atos, era quem feria e consertava sua dor.

A marca negra ardeu com força, fazendo-o gemer, e respirar fundo. Passou a mão por cima da tatuagem, tentando aplacar a dor.

Ele revirou os olhos, procurando sua varinha e apanhando seu capuz, feito um daqueles comensais malvados.

"Você é tão altruísta que chega a parecer uma imbecil, ou quase sempre", Começara, "E você é o pior tipo de pessoa que eu poderia manter contato. Mas isso foi uma missão, então não era como se eu tivesse escolhas melhores. Mas de alguma forma sangue-ruim, mesmo com o mundo acabando e essa maldita guerra sobre nossas cabeças, quando eu estou com você eu sinto uma paz, que chega a ser patética. E com você eu raramente penso em outras coisas, o que é bom, porque eu passei a minha toda sendo um calculista filho da puta, sempre tentando achar a vantagem nas coisas mais insignificantes. Chega a ser estranho o som do seu sorriso e como você consegue sorrir e parecer doce com o mundo explodindo lá fora, mesmo que no fundo seja puro teatro em nome da sua missão pra salvar o idiota do Weasley, e mesmo que esse imbecil, quando morrer, vá pro céu, se é que esse lugar existe, o fato é que eu sei, que pra aonde quer que eu vá, não vai ser bom. Teria valido mais a pena, teria sido mais real, se eu pudesse tornar isso real, em vez de chamá-la de sangue ruim e alimentar esse ódio doentio e falso. Não que eu não a odeie, tsc tsc tsc. Nunca fui muito corajoso, ou puro de coração ou qualquer merda desse tipo, sempre achei sarcasmo mais fácil que sinceridade, sempre achei revirar os olhos mais fácil do que encarar as coisas de frente e ver o verdadeiro valor delas, em vez de minimizá-las. E você com esse jeito exagerado de apreciar e se deixar atingir até pelo som da minha respiração contra o seu ouvido ou a velocidade das mentiras mais óbvias. Você cansou de me dizer que tudo era uma questão de sinceridade, que não estávamos vivendo um romance, ou uma história, estávamos vivendo uma missão clara demais e que no final, nenhum de nós ia vencer. Eu dizia Esquece isso, Granger, e te puxava pra mim, te beijava tão lentamente que não conseguia lembrar porque te odiava, ou porque teria sentido isso alguma vez. E quando eu afirmava, sarcasticamente, que você me amava e que já não estava atuando, você ria com vontade e eu ria de volta do som do seu sorriso, porque ele era a coisa mais delicada que eu já tinha ouvido todos esses anos. Ainda é. Olhava nos seus olhos, sem desviar, no pontinho brilhante, e me sentia um idiota por procurar meu próprio reflexo ali, e por procurar algo mais, procurar o sentido pra sentir meu coração batendo forte, como se eu fosse um desses babacas, que só fazem pensar na garota e pagam de idiotas por ela. Mas eu nunca fui assim, no máximo sentia e fingia que não sentia, mas não mudava o fato de que o seu sangue era sujo. Ainda é. Mas porra, você é linda. E a vontade que eu sinto de mantê-la por perto e protegê-la chega a dar medo... " Pausara, "E foi por isso, exatamente por isso".

Hermione conteve o buraco que havia se formado em seu peito. Que tipo de dor era essa? Fechou os olhos pra que as lágrimas escorressem com mais força.

O loiro sorriu sarcasticamente de imagem que viu.

"Qual é, Granger... Chorando a essa altura? Tsc tsc tsc"

Ela sorriu, de maneira forçada.

Ele olhou a marca negra, sério, ciente que chegara a hora.

"Nos vemos por aí, sangue-sujo..."

"ESPERA, VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!"

"É claro que eu posso..."

"NÃO, VOLTA AQUI MALFOY! VOLTA AQUI, EU TE..."

"Eu _sei. _Eu estava lá quando você conversou com o Potter... Quando você implorou pra que depois da guerra, ele me poupasse e sobre o quanto eu era bom e blá blá blá...", a marca ardera novamente, sangrando aos poucos, tamanha era a intensidade daquele chamado, "Tudo vai ficar bem, sangue-sujo. Você vai superar, e quem sabe agora o Weasley tenha uma chance, tsc tsc tsc... Mas por merlin, se for pra escolher entre o Potter e o Weasley, escolha o Potter, pelo menos ele tem uma fortuna decente, ainda que seja um tremendo viado, tsc tsc tsc"

"Como consegue ser um imbecil até nessas horas?" Ela murmurou, limpando as lágrimas.

"Prefiro que me odeie"

"Você estava errado"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Dizer a verdade não fez nada parecer mentira"

"Dizer a verdade não fez qualquer diferença..." Dissera, colocando o capuz.

Aproximou-se dela, sentindo mal estar, como se algo estivesse sendo estraçalhado por dentro.

Ele não sabia que tipo de dor era essa, que parecia atrelada a sua alma. Era tão intensa_. Sua._ Doía de um jeito necessário, e se não doesse, ela não estaria ali. Mas ela estava a salvo e isso era tudo o que importava.

Aparatou.

Mas antes disso, pensou que se ele não fosse Draco Malfoy e ela Hermione Granger, e não houvesse toda essa guerra, eles teriam vivido a história de amor mais real e irônica que o mundo teria o prazer de ser coadjuvante.

Fim.


End file.
